the first snow
by LOOKforMEunderTHEoldOKEtree
Summary: Summery  it is charismas brake and Thoru, Yuki, and Kyo are all having the time of there life. But when it comes to the Shoma’s new year party who will get the privilege of staying with Thoru. Yuki & Thoru
1. charismas eve

-1The first snow

Summery - it is charismas brake and Thoru, Yuki, and Kyo are all having the time of there life. But when it comes to the Shoma's new year party who will get the privilege of staying with Thoru. (Yuki & Thoru)

Chapter 1

Thoru stared out of the kitchen window, a smile on her face as she watched the little white flecks of snow fall on the already powdered yard. It was her favorite time of year. When the snow fell from the ski and how she could were her fluffy cots.

'_ow mom, its so pretty to day, I wish you were hear, I wish you could meet Yuki and Kyo, there so nice, and sweet.'_ thought Thoru. Just then there was a loud thud and the yelling followed by some one falling down the stairs.

" ow my god! Kyo! Are you ok!?" Thoru rushed over to were the red head lay, his feet still on the stairs. He rubbed his head and the looked up at the head of the stairs, were a tall, slender, teen with silver hair and deep violet eye's. he look annoyed as he ran his fingers threw his hair.

" YOU DAMN RAT! YOU PUSHED ME DOWN THE STAIRS!" Kyo yelled, pointing a shaking finger at Yuki as he walked down the stairs.

" I'm rite hear so don't yell," said an annoyed Yuki, but his tone changed when he saw Thoru, and smiled at her.

" good morning miss. Honda, how are you?" Thoru loved when Yuki smiled, it aliased made her smile as well.

" ow I'm doing just fine Yuki, I have briefest for you both." after Thoru said that they all headed to the table to have some pancakes, waffles, and FRINCH TOST! (A/N inside thing.)

"mmmmmmmmm…… I do love you cooking Thoru, I don't see how we all survived on Yuki's um…. Colorful meals. Ow you are a gift to us all Thoru." said Shagora as he sat down the head of the table, stuffing his face with waffles.

"Do you have any plans tonight for Charismas eve?" Shagora look at the 3 teens. Thoru was the first one to speak.

"well I was going to go see my mom, and maybe get her some new flowerers." Thoru didn't look up from her food as she fell silent.

"if you would like miss. Honda, I could with you, so you won't be alone." said Yuki as he sat down his fork.

" ow I would love for you to join Yuki. Thank you so much." she smiled up at him.

"it is no tribal at all." Yuki said and Shagora started to giggle behind his fan. Cosign Yuki and Kyo glared at him, and then he stopped and made up some thing about a call.

As Yuki and Thoru made there way to Thoru's mom's grave, they stopped by a little flower shop to pick out the flower's. there were so many colors and styles. In the end Thoru picked out some simple pink roses. When they went to pay, Yuki gave the casher the money.

" ow Yuki, you cant to that," Thoru said in a shaky voice. But Yuki just smiled.

" but I already have." he took her hand as they walked away from the store. They walked, to the cemetery, Yuki didn't let go of Thoru's hand, but she didn't care and nether did Yuki.

They both felt it, it was growing every day, there feeling's for each other. But nether of them wanted to admit in fear of the other rejecting them.

In the cemetery, cherry blossoms fell from the branches, the pink on the snowy white ground was so lovely Thoru could not tack her eye's off of them. Yuki on the other hand could only look at Thoru, he wanted to tell her, o how he wanted to tell her of his feelings, but Yuki was afraid, of Thoru not loving him back.

When they approached the grave, Thoru bent down to her mother and put the flowers by the tome stone.

"hi mom, its charismas eve, so I came to say hi, and I also brut a friend you know Yuki…."

Thou and Yuki were now on the path home, they were surrounded by trees and snow. Yuki was holding Thoru's had as they walked down the path. When Yuki new they were getting near the house, he pulled her in the duration of his base.

" Y-Yuki where are w-we going?" Thoru said in a confused voice. Yuki just smiled at her as she ran behind him.

When they got to the base, Yuki mustered up every last nerve in him and turned around, facing Thoru, her big chocolate eyes stared into his violet one's. he took her hands in his careful not to bump into her.

"Thoru… I-I- no, no, no,…. ok so I, um, ya I,….." Yuki started to blush as well as Thoru. " ok, I will just tell you rite now, Thoru, I love you, I have for so long and I just cant hold it in any more! I love you Thoru! And I don't what to hide it any more." Thoru started to feel tears in her eye's. Yuki felt a frown come to his lips, he thought if she didn't feel the same way that she would just say it but he didn't mean to mach her cry.

"Thoru…. I-I understand," Yuki turned around and started to walk away, tears in his eye's. but something, or some one stopped him. Thoru had both hands on Yuki's jacket.

"no Yuki, I am, I am, so happy, I - - love you to." and with that Yuki bent down and kissed Thoru.

But little did they know, that a vary unhappy red head was watching them.


	2. marry charismas

-1THE FIRST SNOW

Summery - it is charismas brake and Thoru, Yuki, and Kyo are all having the time of there life. But when it comes to the Shoma's new year party who will get the privilege of staying with Thoru. (Yuki & Thoru)

Chapter 2

"Thoru….Thoru? Honey, wake up." Thoru slowly opened her eye's. the sun was barley up, and her vision was bleary. When she came to she saw that it was Yuki that was shaking her. She smiled at her. He was sitting at the edge of her bed with a little present.

"marry charismas, Mi - Thoru" this was all new to him, he was not use to calling Thoru Thoru, but he like it. She smiled up at him and kissed Yuki lightly on the lips.

"marry charismas to you to." she giggled and he did as well. He took the little box and handed it to her. Thoru didn't know what to say. She looked up at him and smiled up at Yuki who smiled back at her. When Thoru opened the little box a gasp escaped her lips.

Inside was a diamond in a silver chain. It was so beautiful, Thoru was in shock, as Yuki tool it from her and put it around her neck, whispered.

" I'll love you forever Thoru, and that will never change." and thin he kissed her on the neck. Then Thoru got up and headed over to her night stand were on top of it was a slender box. As Thoru walked over to Yuki, she sat in his lap, which made Yuki blush.

"h-hear, I got this for you, I really hop you like it, I really didn't know what to get you." Thoru said not looking at Yuki as she handed to him. When Yuki opened it, he smiled, it was a silver bracelet with little charms of the Chinese symbol for the rat.

"I love it." Yuki said and Thoru had this big funny smile in her face that made Yuki fell so good inside.

"well come on," Thoru grabbed his hand, and they went down to preparer for breakfast.

(A/N YA, YA, I know it was short, but I was having a block, so the next chapter is the last but I plan on making a sequel, well maybe if I GOOD reviews! See ya!)


	3. new years

-1THE FIRST SNOW

The last chapter!

Chapter 3

It was finally new years eve. The night of the Shoma's family dinner. The one Yuki and Kyo missed so they could stay with Thoru, but this time Akto demanded that Yuki and Kyo must be at this one, but Yuki didn't lison, if fact Yuki and Thoru were out of town, to celebrate new years and there new font love. They had gone to the Somas family hot springs, there went many people, so Yuki and Thoru took the master sweet. It was still snowing, but they still went into the springs.

It was there second day there, and they were having the time of there life. Yuki and Thoru were inseparable, they went every were and did every thing with each other. They were never alone. Every time they past some one older then them, you could hear the whispers of 'ow young love' and ect.

They visited the little shops and Yuki got Thoru a new pare of PJ's. she had asked him not to spend money on her but be would just say but I want to. And Thoru well new when Yuki made up his mined, it was set, no going back.

Yuki was in the shower and Thoru lied on the bed reading a book, he had gotten it at one of the stores they went into, it was called _someone like you _and it was a getting to a good part that Thou didn't notice Yuki come up and lean over her watching her read.

" you know your cute when you read." Yuki said making Thoru jump so fast that she bumped right into Yuki. Both Yuki and Thoru stared in shock. What had happened, she bumped right into him and he never changed into a rat.

" Yuki… what happened? You didn't change?" Yuki was so surprised that he didn't even say a word, he just raped his arms around her. And he didn't change.

" Yuk…" but she was cut of by his lips. And then he looked into her eyes.

"I love you so much Thoru." Yuki said as he kissed her again, as they fell onto the bed.

Ok ok that is it I now it is short but I was my first so if I get good reviews then ill writ more. See ya!


End file.
